Governor General's Award for English language non-fiction
This is a list of recipients of the Governor General's Award for English-language non-fiction. 1930s *1936: T. B. Robertson, collected newspaper articles *1937: Stephen Leacock, My Discovery of the West *1938: John Murray Gibbon, Canadian Mosaic *1939: Laura G. Salverson, Confessions of an Immigrant's Daughter 1940s *1940: J. F. C. Wright, Slava Bohu *1941: Emily Carr, Klee Wyck *1942: Bruce Hutchison, The Unknown Country and Edgar McInnes, The Unguarded Frontier *1943: John D. Robins, The Incomplete Anglers and E.K. Brown, On Canadian Poetry *1944: Dorothy Duncan, Partner in Three Worlds and Edgar McInnes, The War: Fourth Year *1945: Evelyn M. Richardson, We Keep a Light and Ross Munro, Gauntlet to Overlord *1946: Frederick Philip Grove, In Search of Myself and A.R.M. Lower, Colony to Nation *1947: William Sclater, Haida and R. MacGregor Dawson, The Government of Canada *1948: Thomas H. Raddall, Halifax, Warden of the North and C.P. Stacey, The Canadian Army, 1939-1945 *1949: Hugh MacLennan, Cross-country and R. MacGregor Dawson, Democratic Government in Canada 1950s *1950: Marjorie Wilkins Campbell, The Saskatchewan and W.L. Morton, The Progressive Party in Canada *1951: Josephine Phelan, The Ardent Exile and Frank MacKinnon, The Government of Prince Edward Island *1952: Donald G. Creighton, John A. Macdonald, The Young Politician and Bruce Hutchison, The Incredible Canadian *1953: J.M.S. Careless, Canada, A Story of Challenge and N.J. Berrill, Sex and the Nature of Things *1954: Hugh MacLennan, Thirty and Three and A.R.M. Lower, This Most Famous Stream *1955: N.J. Berrill, Man's Emerging Mind and Donald G. Creighton, John A. Macdonald, The Old Chieftain *1956: Pierre Berton, The Mysterious North and Joseph Lister Rutledge, Century of Conflict *1957: Thomas H. Raddall, The Path of Destiny and Bruce Hutchison, Canada: Tomorrow's Giant *1958: Pierre Berton, Klondike and Joyce Hemlow, The History of Fanny Burney *1959: (none), award temporarily discontinued 1960s *1960: Frank H. Underhill, In Search of Canadian Liberalism *1961: T. A. Goudge, The Ascent of Life *1962: Marshall McLuhan, The Gutenberg Galaxy *1963: J.M.S. Careless, Brown of the Globe *1964: Phyllis Grosskurth, John Addington Symonds *1965: James Eayrs, In Defence of Canada *1966: George Woodcock, The Crystal Spirit: A Study of George Orwell *1967: Norah Story, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature *1968: Mordecai Richler, Cocksure and Hunting Tigers Under Glass *1969: (none) 1970s *1971: Pierre Berton, The Last Spike *1972: (none) *1973: Michael Bell, Painters in a New Land *1974: Charles Ritchie, The Siren Years *1975: Marion MacRae and Anthony Adamson, Hallowed Walls *1976: Carl Berger, The Writing of Canadian History *1977: Frank Scott, Essays on the Constitution *1978: Roger Caron, Go-Boy! Memories of a Life Behind Bars *1979: Maria Tippett, Emily Carr 1980s *1980: Jeffrey Simpson, Discipline of Power: The Conservative Interlude and the Liberal Restoration *1981: George Calef, Caribou and the barren-lands *1982: Christopher Moore, Louisbourg Portraits: Life in an Eighteenth- Century Garrison Town *1983: Jeffery Williams, Byng of Vimy *1984: Sandra Gwyn, The Private Capital: Ambition and Love in the Age of Macdonald and Laurier *1985: Ramsay Cook, The Regenerators: Social Criticism in Late Victorian English Canada *1986: Northrop Frye, Northrop Frye on Shakespeare *1987: Michael Ignatieff, The Russian Album *1988: Anne Collins, In the Sleep Room *1989: Robert Calder, Willie-The Life of W. Somerset Maugham 1990s *1990: Stephen Clarkson and Christina McCall, Trudeau and Our Times *1991: Robert Hunter and Robert Calihoo, Occupied Canada: A Young White Man Discovers His Unsuspected Past *1992: Maggie Siggins, Revenge of the Land: A Century of Greed, Tragedy and Murder on a Saskatchewan Farm *1993: Karen Connelly, Touch the Dragon *1994: John A. Livingston, Rogue Primate: An Exploration of Human Domestication *1995: Rosemary Sullivan, Shadow Maker: The Life of Gwendolyn MacEwen *1996: John Ralston Saul, The Unconscious Civilization *1997: Rachel Manley, Drumblair: Memories of a Jamaican Childhood *1998: David Adams Richards, Lines on the Water: A Fisherman's Life on the Miramichi *1999: Marq de Villiers, Water 2000s *2000: Nega Mezlekia, Notes from the Hyena's Belly *2001: Thomas Homer-Dixon, The Ingenuity Gap *2002: Andrew Nikiforuk, Saboteurs: Wiebo Ludwig's War Against Big Oil *2003: Margaret Olwen MacMillan, Paris 1919: Six Months That Changed the World *2004: Lt.-Gen. Roméo Dallaire, Shake Hands With the Devil: The Failure of Humanity in Rwanda *2005: John Vaillant, The Golden Spruce: A True Story of Myth, Madness and Greed *2006: Ross King, The Judgment of Paris: The Revolutionary Decade That Gave the World Impressionism *2007: ISBN 978-0-374-53125-6. *2008: Christie Blatchford, Fifteen Days: Stories of Bravery, Friendship, Life and Death from Inside the New Canadian Army *2009: M. G. Vassanji, A Place Within: Rediscovering India 2010s *2010: Allan Casey, Lakeland: Journeys into the Soul of Canada *English Category:Awards established in 1936